In recent years, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technologies have emerged as a fast-growing market. Among the various WLAN technologies, Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard is the dominating technology and is frequently used for WLANs.
Devices within WLANs communicate wirelessly pursuant to the 802.11 standard with other devices within the WLAN to request, grant, provide, and/or receive access to network resources. Furthermore, three devices within the WLAN may receive WiFi® signals from a particular device and determine a signal strength of the received signals. Conventionally, the signal strength of the received signals is only used to determine a distance between the transmitting device and receiving devices. A general area where a transmitting device is located may be determined based on the distances from each of the receiving devices.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.